


Pre-Show Rituals

by BookishScout



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishScout/pseuds/BookishScout
Summary: Host John Cameron gets ready for the show.





	Pre-Show Rituals

Julian likes sucking cock.

In hindsight, John Cameron really shouldn’t have been surprised by how much the overly eager-to-please janitor liked it. All he has to do is undo his fly and Julian’s knees will bang worryingly onto the floor in front of him.

He could hardly complain though, sitting in his chair, Julian’s head buried between his thighs. His own fingers were buried in the janitor’s hair, splayed across his scalp. Any time his grip tightened caused Julian to let out a keening whine around John’s member, in turn causing John to grip tighter and Julian to whine longer and louder…. A feedback loop increasing mutual pleasure and sensation. John began to shake as Julian withdrew to suck around the head of his cock, his tongue playing with the foreskin. He could see one of Julian’s hand squeezing the base of his own cock while the other fervently stroked up and down. 

John relished the sense of rare, complete control he had over the situation, lazily carding his fingers through the janitor’s hair to grip the back of his skull and pulling it to make him take more in his mouth. Julian groaned heavily at the sensation of fingers pressed hard into his scalp, and that groan set off a tingling sensation surrounding John’s cock that traveled straight to his balls. John’s whole body tensed as he felt his testicles draw up and his cock release into Julian’s eager mouth. 

Julian hungrily tried to swallow it all but some still managed to dribble from the corner of his lips. His mouth released John’s softened member and let out desperate little puffs of hot air against Johns thigh as his hand increased its rhythm between his own legs.

John was content to just watch Julian desperately trying to get himself off as he slipped his hand down to teasingly stroke where Julian’s scalp met his neck. Julian was near tears and John felt a twinge of pride.

Taking pity, he gently stroked along Julian’s jaw and tilted his chin up, bending down and giving him a deep kiss, swallowing the desperate, aching moan that bubbled up from the Janitor’s throat.

He could feel Julian tensing up and, knowing just how close he was, pulled his lips from Julian’s to whisper against his ear: “Good boy, Julian.”

Julian’s body froze, then shook as he finally released over his fingers and practically melted against John’s legs.

John pet the janitor’s head soothingly then, sufficiently recovered, tucked himself away. He got up and gently helped Julian move to the fainting couch. Julian yawned exhaustedly as John covered his spent form with a coat. He hummed contentedly as John gave his form a soft pat, then turned on his radio and turned the volume low.

Julian was already asleep when John cut the light to his dressing room as he exited and quietly shut the door. He had a slight, confident spring in his step as he went about the remaining preparations for that night’s show. 

“Really,” he reflected internally, if he had known that all he needed to do to keep the janitor off the stage and away from dangerous hi-jinks was to drop his trousers and let Julian suck to his heart’s content, he would have dragged the man by the ear into his dressing room ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: 
> 
> You _do_ realize that he does this before every show for a reason, right?
> 
> "Well.... yeah. That's why I keep dropping hints that I might do something during the show."


End file.
